Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Recently, as performance of a camera provided to a terminal has been developed into a digital camera level, the camera of the terminal can support a multi-focus function. In particular, if a terminal is focused on at least one subject (i.e., a focal region) in a preview image input through a camera, the terminal displays a box on a focused part so that a user can recognize a currently focused part in the preview image.
However, a multi-focusing function is currently provided only to provide a better image photographing environment before capturing an image. After an image has been taken and saved, a function of displaying the image in various ways using focus information on the image is not provided yet. Moreover, after an image has been taken and saved through a camera of a terminal, when a thumbnail list for the image is displayed, a thumbnail for the image represents whole part of the image but is unable to selectively represent a focused part in the image on the basis of focus information of the image.